Question: A train traveling through Japan has $90$ passengers. $52$ passengers get off in Tokyo. In Kobe, another $29$ passengers get off the train. No new passengers get on the train. How many passengers are still on the train?
The train started with $90$ passengers and then $52$ got off in Tokyo. $90$ $52$ $?$ passengers on the train to start Tokyo exit left on train $90}-{52}={38}$ The train had ${38}$ passengers left after they left Tokyo. Then, another ${29}$ passengers got off at Kobe. $38$ $29$ $?$ passengers after Tokyo Kobe exit left on the train ${38}-{29}={9}$ The train had ${9}$ passengers still on the train.